


MCM week 2020

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Charasuke, Fluff, M/M, MCM Week, Road to Ninja, Romance, Shonen Ai, Tragédia, Yaoi, mcm, menma - Freeform, muertedepersonaje, ninjaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Serie de historias independientes de acuerdo a cada día de la MCM Week de este 2020. Esta es la razón de tantas etiquetas, todos los one shots o drabbles cambian de temática, así que algunos son más fuertes que otros.YAOI. Pareja : Menma x Charasuke
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es de mi autoría. 
> 
> Este fic constará de siete partes, una por cada día del MCM week.
> 
> Advertencia: Este primer drabble es algo dark. AU. Angst. Tragedia. Muerte de personaje. Shonen ai

Día 1: Apocalipsis

Menma y Charasuke eran “ _anormales”._ Esa era la descripción que mejor cuadraba con ellos. A simple vista no tenían algo singular, pues eran dos jóvenes saludables y vivaces con grandes metas hacia el futuro. Pensaban en el mañana como una nueva oportunidad y en el presente como si siempre se tratara de su último día en el mundo. Su estilo de vida tampoco era particularmente especial. Uchiha trabajaba en una pequeña tienda vendiendo discos o instrumentos musicales. Desde joven amaba la música de forma incondicional. Alguna vez pensó en perseguir la fama, pero cierta elección personal le cerró las puertas. Por su parte, Menma era biólogo. Le gustaba la naturaleza y el infinito misterio que aguardaba en el mundo. Allí, sin saber dónde, cómo o cuándo, había secretos a ser develados y quería ser parte de eso. Mas uno de los mismos, deseó nunca hubiera sido descubierto. Dado que ese secreto le costó su reputación.

Eran tratados como iguales por sus semejantes hasta que la conversación llegaba a un punto de inflexión. Las personas los veían raro cuando ellos hablaban de su decisión. Al principio muchos lo tomaban a broma. Veían imposible que personas de la personalidad de ellos, eligieran “ _eso”_ en particular. No obstante, cuando las risas de parte de ellos no llegaban se confirmaba su veracidad haciéndolos cambiar de expresión. Aquel tema en particular les había traído muchos disgustos. Sin importar cuánto se opusieran sus familiares y amigos, ellos seguían firmes. No darían marcha atrás a algo ya dicho. Aún si sólo contaban con el apoyo únicamente de su pareja, con eso bastaba. Se amaban y con eso era suficiente. Seguirían juntos hasta el día en que sus corazones dejaran de latir.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que no te arrepientes? —preguntó Menma viendo al otro mientras estaban sentados en la azotea del lugar donde vivían—. Sólo porque yo tenga un título no significa que no debas reprocharme ―le recordó con un sutil regaño.

—Lo estoy, kitsune-chan —respondió mientras sus ojos negruzcos miraban el atardecer desde el balcón de la casa de Namikaze—. Esto sucede en la naturaleza y ella es sabia, ¿verdad? —preguntó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

—Aún estás a tiempo de retractarte —avisó con su mano acariciando la pálida mejilla—. Podrías separarte de mí y...

—Nunca me he arrepentido a tu lado —suspiró enamorado cerrando los ojos con lentitud dejándose llevar por las caricias—. Te amo y mi elección siempre ha sido clara.

—Yo también te amo, idiota —confesó expresando todo el amor posible en sus palabras. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

Charasuke sabía que su tiempo estaba cerca. Nada extraño siendo un hombre de ya cincuenta años. Su vida se había estado extinguiendo poco a poco y tal cual los elefantes que migran a un sitio apacible, él buscó su propio lugar. Siendo su pareja alguien culto respecto a la naturaleza, recordaba haberle comentado acerca de “la tumba de los elefantes”. Aquel misterioso lugar al cual iban aquellos animales a pasar a mejor vida. Así se sintió y por ello pidió a pareja ir juntos a la azotea. Si iba a despedirse de la vida, sería de la mano de Menma. El mencionado le sonrió con amargura, pese a saber que había fallecido. Había vivido más de lo esperado, considerando la situación en la que se hallaba su mundo en esos momentos. Por un momento la duda asaltó su mente.

Décadas atrás el ser humano había conseguido la cura. No una cualquiera. El sueño de Ponce de León y tantos otros aventureros intrépidos llegó a su clímax. Había sido descubierta “la fuente de la juventud”. Un extraño oasis, cuyas aguas conseguían aliviar dolores musculares, repentinamente fueron usadas como ingrediente principal para la juventud eterna. Menma no estaba seguro de cómo había sido posible tal hazaña, pero estuvo en desacuerdo casi de inmediato. Por muy triste y dolorosa que sonara la pérdida, era necesaria. Fue tachado de loco por exponer los riesgos de seguir adelante con la producción en masa de dicho producto. Lo que en un inicio fue tomado como un privilegio para ricos, pronto se vio siendo distribuida en forma de vacuna en hospitales públicos. Las personas dejaron de morir, pero no de nacer. Quienes llegaban al mundo ya tenían la inmortalidad asegurada y a determinada edad dejaban de crecer.

Uchiha tenía un sentido muy sentimental de ver la vida. A él le gustaba sentir la adrenalina y el peligro de vivir todos los días como si del último se tratara. Un sentido en cierto modo poético para razonar su decisión de no ser dotado de inmortalidad. Menma estaba dispuesto a explicarle sobre los peligros de la inmortalidad y el daño al medio ambiente, pero de sólo pensar sugerirle a su novio la muerte, se sentía un vil manipulador. Una punzada en su consciencia le reclamaba haberle llenado la cabeza sobre lo hermosa y perfecta que era la madre naturaleza. A lo que Uchiha siempre le recordaba que él tenía su propia forma de pensar. No le atraía una vida inmortal, se volvería monótona y aburrida. Aceptó con una sonrisa que el tiempo se encargara de él, pero pidió a Menma no dejarlo cuando dejara de ser un joven hermoso. Uzumaki soltó una carcajada prometiéndole estar a su lado hasta el último suspiro.

_¿Quién diría que los locos tenían razón?_

Espacio faltaba y como era típico del hombre, su solución fue destruir habitats naturales para construir hogares. Los árboles cayeron uno tras otro y los animales perdieron sus hogares. El equilibrio natural fue roto. En un principio a nadie le importó. Inmortalidad, juventud, agua y comida tenían. Fue con el paso del tiempo cuando comenzaron a valorar lo que antes tenían. Cuando los animales quedaron extintos y los árboles parecían un simple mito de las películas viejas, la nostalgia de un pasado mejor se hizo presente. El mundo estaba mal con las hambrunas, enfermedades y muertes, sí. Mas, ese era el precio por gozar de los regalos de la madre naturaleza. Ella no tenía suficiente para todos y ahora no tenía nada para nadie.

—Al menos tú ya has abandonado este mundo destruido —se consoló Menma abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su pareja—. No quisiera que siguieras presenciando en lo que se ha convertido, lo que alguna vez fue nuestro hogar ―dijo viendo hacia la calle frente a su casa.

El panorama delante de él era similar a los vistos en las películas de zombies. La falta de alimento hacía que el cuerpo de las personas comenzara a consumirse a sí mismo. En circunstancias normales, bastarían unos pocos días para que el cuerpo dijera "basta" y pereciera. Empero, ya no podían morir. Ahora sus cuerpos hambrientos vagaban buscando lo que fuera para calmar su estómago. Llegando a recurrir al canibalismo. La desesperación era tanta que incluso hubo mujeres que prefirieron abortar para devorar al bebé gestándose en su vientre. En su útero era un parásito que robaba sus preciados nutrientes, pero en su estómago podría recuperarse lo robado. Ese era el pensamiento de aquellas personas que se abrían a sí mismas con objeto punzante, cuchillo, picahielo, lo que fuera que les diera acceso a su interior. Se extirpaban con las manos desnudas el producto de lo que debió ser el amor entre dos personas para ser devorado con gula. La piel siendo arrancada del no nato a cada mordisco manchaba de sangre la cara de la, anteriormente, futura madre. Mientras ésta sólo celebraba tener el estómago lleno de algo.

_Desesperanzador y tétrico era ese mundo_

—Pronto podré reunirme contigo —murmuró Menma sonriéndole a su pareja, sabiendo que ellos escaparían juntos de aquel infierno―. Este es el fin del mundo donde nos conocimos, pero no el del amor que te tengo ―suspiró esperando pacientemente su turno para ir donde Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este one shot es más fluffy. Es ninjaverse y tiene romance y humor

**Día 2: Besos**

" _Maldito alcohol, estúpido orgullo y condenado Charasuke"._ Pensó Menma mientras se apresuraba a beber la cerveza de su vaso. Torció el gesto encontrando un tanto desagradable el sabor. No era su bebida predilecta a decir verdad, pero ayudaba a excusarse en cuanto a su silencio. No es que fuera muy hablador y sus compañeros y conocidos bien sabían que era mejor dejarlo solo. Mas ese Uchiha coqueto notaba esos escasos segundos extra agregados por su persona. Odiaba el escrutinio de aquellos ojos negros. Aún sin usar su tan aclamado sharingan era capaz de leer sus movimientos. Sus gestos de disconformidad y las sutiles muestras de diversión en sus labios apenas curvados. Esos ojos estaban allí analizándolo minuciosamente. Dejó de pensar en cómo aquella mirada lo desnudaba cuando la descarada Hinata propuso jugar a la botella. Haruno chilló emocionada y por alguna extraña razón, un brillo inusual apareció en los ojos de Charasuke.

—Yo sólo veré —dijo evitando ser involucrado en un plan tan obvio por parte de aquellas féminas.

—Moo~ —se quejó Hyuga mientras ponía una cara de decepción intentando verse tierna—. ¿Por qué, Menma-kun? —preguntó apoyando sus atributos delanteros en su hombro.

—¡Oye, Hinata no te apoyes tanto en él! —gritó la joven de ojos verdes mientras la imitaba, pero en el brazo opuesto al que sujetaba Hyuga.

—¡No perderé tiempo en tonterías así! —declaró Uzumaki levantándose de su lugar listo para irse.

—¿Ya ves lo que provocas, plana? —insultó Hinata mirando con desprecio a su rival.

—Fue tu culpa por acosarlo con esas cosas, pechos parlantes —devolvió el insulto dispuesta a empujarla.

—¡Cálmense! —pidió Uchiha sacando de la nada una rosa para cada chica poniéndose de mediador—. Yo estaría encantado de besarlas a ambas. A diferencia del kitsune-chan, yo no creo que se embaracen con un beso mío —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Aquel comentario llegó a oídos del mencionado haciéndolo voltear. Notó de reojo a sus demás compañeros riendo divertidos. Incluso las kunoichis que momentos atrás peleaban, estaban sonriendo más calmadas. Y es que de sólo imaginar que un ninja dedicado, serio y responsable como Menma fuera tan inocente de creer algo así, —aún conscientes de la mentira en esas palabras—, era gracioso. El jinchuriki era el único sin verle la gracia al asunto. Caminó con firmeza hasta donde estaba el otro y lo encaró con claro enojo.

—¿Qué quisiste conseguir con tu bromita? —preguntó directo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el de cabellos brunos encogiéndose de hombros con total despreocupación—. Nada, ahora sigue tu camino a tu casita. Vamos a jugar cosas de adultos.

Ante aquellas palabras el joven de ojos azules se sintió en una encrucijada. Si se iba estaría dándole la razón a ese cabeza hueca. No le importaban las opiniones o burlas que pudieran generarse a raíz de eso. El enojo nacía de ver esos rosados labios apretarse uno contra otro conteniendo una carcajada. Los veía temblar ligeramente. No perdía detalle de los movimientos que hacían, mas cuando se dio cuenta de lo fácil que sería malinterpretar su pequeño análisis visual, volvió a observar aquellos ojos oscuros. No supo si fue mejor o peor esa elección. De a momentos se perdía en esas obsidianas, deseando develar sus secretos.

—Entonces... —dijo Sakura notando demasiada tensión entre sus compañeros de equipo—. ¿Juegas también, Menma? —preguntó con una expresión de ansiedad por recibir un "sí".

—Sólo un rato —aceptó mirando de mala manera a Charasuke, quien sólo regresó una risita divertida.

Uzumaki se sentó en el círculo formado entre sus compañeros. Estaban los nueve novatos y el equipo de Neji. No debió sorprenderles ver a ese pervertido auto invitarse buscando la oportunidad de acercarse a su prima, pero no podían evitarlo. Ese tipo siempre salía de la nada para estar cerca de ella. Estando allí, los invitaron a jugar con ellos. Mientras más gente hubiera participando, más divertido sería para todos. La botella giró comenzando así el martirio de Menma. Él veía a las "víctimas" sin soltar su vaso con cerveza. A diferencia de sus salvajes y molestos compañeros, él no tenía deseos de hacerse el gracioso con comentarios subidos de tono. Contrario a Uchiha. El mencionado participaba muy activamente del vitoreo y bromas. Y más cuando los golpes no se hicieron esperar.

—Sólo a Neji se le puede ocurrir tocarle el pecho a Hinata durante el beso —dijo en voz alta Charasuke con una risa escandalosa.

—Valió la pena —respondió el castaño colocándose hielo en la cara. En la zona inflamada por el puñetazo.

Las carcajadas siguieron por un rato junto a los silbidos y gritos al ver la botella dando vueltas. Uzumaki sintió como si sus oídos fueran taladrados constantemente por aquellos ruidosos amigos. Agradeció el silencio que repentinamente se había formado. Sin embargo, no podía ocultar su curiosidad por el motivo. ¿Qué podría ser lo suficientemente importante como para silenciar a todos? Un grito de Haruno y Hinata le dio la respuesta.

—¡No es justo! —gritó Sakura con horror—. ¿Por qué me tocó con el mujeriego fracasado? —interrogó con asco.

—Es el karma —replicó Hyuga con sus labios rojizos curvando una sonrisa de burla—. Esto te pasa por reírte cuando me tocó besar a Neji.

—Es sólo un beso —habló el azabache rodando los ojos con aburrimiento.

—Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa —suspiró con resignación Sakura—, pero cierra los ojos. No quiero que me veas —ordenó viendo al otro bufar antes de hacer caso a su petición.

—No vamos a casarnos, ni a...

Sus palabras murieron en los labios ajenos. Estaba siendo besado evitando que siguiera hablando. Esa textura no era como las demás que recordaba. Él tuvo mucha experiencia besando en citas anteriores, pero esa era única. Tan diferente y tan irreal. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al comenzar a sentir mariposas en su estómago revoloteando. Se repitió muchas veces que los besos eran un simple contacto físico, corto y efímero. No había motivo para darles una relevancia tan grande. Entonces, ¿por qué sus piernas temblaban con nervios? ¿Cómo es que algo tan sencillo podía quitarle toda la experiencia de la cual tanto orgullo tenía?

—Es sólo un beso, ¿no? —preguntó Uzumaki haciendo que el otro abriera los ojos repentinamente.

—No era tu turno —puntualizó Charasuke con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. ¿Y los demás? —preguntó al ver a su alrededor.

Ya no estaban en el Ichiraku ramen, sino que estaban en... ¿dónde estaban? Uchiha no sabía exactamente su ubicación, sólo veía árboles a su alrededor y siendo de noche poco y nada le servía eso como referencia. El pálido ninja sujetó repentinamente a Uzumaki arrinconándolo contra el árbol más cercano. El joven de ojos azules mantuvo una expresión de seriedad pese a ver como Charasuke olfateaba uno de los dorados mechones de su cabello.

—¿Te pusiste celoso, _kitsune-chan_? —preguntó con una sonrisa llena de júbilo.

—Sólo practicaba el jutsu de mi padre —respondió torciendo el gesto.

—Para eso debes marcar el objetivo —señaló Charasuke sabiendo del requisito—. ¿Cuándo me hiciste esa marca?

—Cuándo no es importante y la razón es para aumentar el éxito en nuestras misiones —dijo apartándose de su cuerpo caminando lejos del otro con rumbo incierto.

—Uy, sí —contestó Uchiha siguiéndolo de cerca. Caminaba a su lado sin prisas viendo de reojo al otro—. Estaba en serio peligro de ser embarazado por Sakura —bromeó consiguiendo un pequeño golpe en su antebrazo.

—Sólo es un beso, ¿no? —cuestionó el jinchuriki nuevamente, pero esta vez en un tono diferente. Uno casi tímido, como temiendo que la respuesta pusiera fin a lo que sintieron al compartirlo—. No es importante, sólo es un toque entre labios. Nada especial —corrigió con enojo, como si buscara compensar su expresión anterior.

_"Sí, es sólo un beso, pero lo es todo para mí cuando viene de ti, Menma"_


	3. Día 3: Hechizo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy toca subir 2 X1 por no haber conseguido subir mi aporte ayer. "Hechizo" AU. Fantasía. Romance. Humor

**Día 3: Hechizo**

El grito de un águila se superpuso al sonido del gallo dando el primer canto de la mañana. El firmamento se volvía una amalgama de colores. La oscuridad de la noche cediendo su dominio ante la llegada de los primeros rayos solares. La luz dejaba enceguecido a cualquiera que la viera e invitaba a quienes dormían a iniciar un nuevo día. Menma abrió sus ojos perezosamente y se levantó completamente desnudo de la cama. Estiró los brazos y se volvió a dejar caer el mullido colchón. No tenía ganas de salir de allí. Unos minutos más no lo matarían después de todo. Sin embargo, alguien no opinaba igual que él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sintiendo unos picotazos en el rostro obligándose a abrir los ojos de inmediato—. ¡Demonios! ¡En la cama no! —exclamó viendo una serpiente muerta en su cama.

El responsable lo miraba expectante. Aquel águila delante suyo torcía la cabeza y soltaba alguno que otro alarido. Al no verlo probar lo cazado, lo empujó con su pico en su dirección y volvió a quedarse observando. Uzumaki contó hasta diez mentalmente prometiéndose no matar al pobre animal. Debía tener el cerebro extremadamente reducido para hacer semejante cosa. Sin embargo, era algo realizado con buenas intenciones... Supuso.

—No comeré eso —dijo viéndolo hacer un movimiento de cabeza hacia abajo como si estuviera decepcionado—. No me dejaré convencer tan fácil. No de nuevo —advirtió viendo como continuaba soltando alaridos de dolor—. ¡Oh maldición! ―se resignó no queriendo que siguiera sufriendo.

Se puso algo de ropa y se llevó la serpiente muerta cerca de la chimenea ubicada en la misma habitación. Siendo una simple cabaña, apenas si tenía unos tres cuartos como mucho. La chimenea estaba ubicada en la habitación para evitar que su novio pasara frío mientras dormía durante la noche. Por él no había problemas, pero el otro… Prendió unos pocos leños nuevos junto a aquellos que no terminaron de quemarse la noche anterior y cocinó a la serpiente como si se tratara de un malvavisco. El águila se acicalaba con su pico y de vez en cuando gritaba hacia donde estaba la serpiente que había cazado anteriormente. Uzumaki tan sólo sonrió tenuemente antes de sentarse a comer. El ave se acercó y se posó en su hombro con sumo cuidado de no herirlo con sus garras. Estando allí Menma le dio un pedazo de la carne de la serpiente luego de arrancarle las escamas.

―¿Has visto algo interesante hoy? ―preguntó recibiendo un par de picotazos contra su cabeza―. Calma, calma ―pidió deteniendo su ataque con su mano―. Tu pico es demasiado filoso, tarado ―insultó antes de seguir comiendo la serpiente.

Tras terminar su desayuno se colocó un abrigo muy pesado y con la escopeta colgada en su espalda, salió de la cabaña. El águila lo siguió de cerca. Sobrevolando por encima de su cabeza, soltando unos gritos de vez en cuando guiándolo hacia donde debía ir. Estaban ubicados en un bosque cercano a una montaña. No había personas cercanas a ese lugar haciéndolo increíblemente solitario. Para encontrar a alguien más, tendrían que recorrer varios kilómetros hasta el pueblo más cercano. De todas maneras Menma no se quejaba. Estaba a gusto con el silencio de aquel lugar tan apartado. Vio a lo lejos un árbol con frutos bastante maduros siendo señalado por el ave. Se acercó al mismo encontrando una buena oportunidad de abastecerse de frutas. Cortó una manzana del árbol y le dio un mordisco recordando como a causa de una conoció a su pareja.

―Todo por una simple manzana ―suspiró mientras le daba otro mordisco recordando a Charasuke―. Lo siento tanto ―se disculpó con tristeza mirando hacia el cielo antes de que su cabeza fuera golpeada por un par de manzanas―. ¡Oye! ―reclamó ofuscado por el ataque del águila. El ave estaba cortando con su pico las frutas y las arrojaba con sus patas hacia la cabeza del joven.

El resto del día se la pasó cazando y recolectando leña para cuando cayera la noche. Aun se seguía reprochando haber sido la causa del hechizo en su pareja. Todo para evitar que estuvieran juntos. Odiaba su propio nacimiento por ser la causa de la infelicidad del otro. Desde que supo del hechizo investido en su persona, se había resignado a jamás ser amado. Hasta que lo conoció a él: Uchiha Charasuke. El único imbécil en todo el ancho mundo capaz de relacionarse con alguien como él. Cuando observó el cielo se dio cuenta de que se le había ido casi todo el día y ni cuenta se había dado. Apresuró el pasó llegando a la cabaña dejando entrar al águila justo a tiempo antes de que los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieran. Se sujetó el pecho con sumo dolor mientras el águila gritaba y se retorcía en el suelo. El cuerpo de ambos comenzó a cambiar drásticamente.

El águila comenzó a perder sus plumas y su piel comenzó a abrirse antes de ir reformándose hasta formar a un hombre. Un joven de cabellos negros y piel blanca completamente desnudo. Respiraba agitado y temblaba por el frío. Se apresuró a buscar algo con lo cual cubrirse, mientras Uzumaki seguía dando vueltas en el suelo soltando largos gritos de dolor. Finalmente se hizo silencio y lo que quedó en su lugar fue un lobo. Uno enorme de color gris. Charasuke se acercó al lobo y acarició su cabeza provocando que moviera su cola. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a Menma intentando morderse la cola para evitar que siguiera moviéndose. Detestaba que sus emociones se vieran expuestas por sus orejas y colas. Sin embargo, más odiaba aquel maldito hechizo. De día hombre y de noche lobo. Mientras su novio era águila de día y hombre de noche. Habiendo tenido que callarse, ―obligadamente al ser un animal―, Uchiha aprovechó para decirle a su novio lo que se guardaba desde hacía varias horas.

―Es irónico que me haya acostado con tantas personas y ninguna me contagiara alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual. En cambio me acuesto contigo una vez y terminó pegándome un hechizo ―bromeó Uchiha recibiendo un gruñido de aquel enorme lobo―. No creas que todo es malo. Me encanta surcar el cielo y ver todo desde arriba, esa sensación de libertad es única ―agregó al verlo bajar las orejas luego del gruñido―. Anímate, no soy infeliz ―aclaró acariciando bajo la barbilla del animal―. ¿Quién quiere que le rasque la pancita? ―preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

 _“Para, idiota”._ Pensó Menma sintiendo las pálidas manos comenzar a rascar esa zona y cual perro casero se sacudió alegremente moviendo su colita en señal de felicidad. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser un canino y tener aquellos instintos. A su novio le encantaba sacar ventaja de ellos y divertirse sacándolo de quicio. Repentinamente vio al azabache soltar un bostezo de cansancio. Supuso que estaba agotado por haber volado durante todo el día acompañándolo. Acercó su hocico y mordió el borde de su ropa queriendo llevarlo a la cama. Charasuke no se hizo rogar mucho y fue hacia la cama acomodándose dentro de las sábanas y mantas. El lobo saltó sobre la cama y se acomodó cubriendo con su pelaje a su pareja. Pese a tener la chimenea, Menma siempre estaba allí cerca del otro velando por su seguridad y sueño.

_Siempre que el águila grita es seguro que un lobo la está siguiendo. Nunca podrán estar juntos, mas siempre estarán unidos. Cada aullido del lobo a la luna es un lamento por no alcanzar a su ave y una promesa de nunca dejar de intentar._


	4. Día 4: Angel

**Día 4: Ángel**

_“Ese demonio era un ángel”_

Todos lo juzgaban loco por semejante afirmación. Viendo aquel rostro enojado bastaba para entender lo peligroso de su persona. Al menos eso solían decirle sus compañeros de generación. Varios ninjas afirmaron con poca discreción que Uzumaki Menma era un demonio en muchos aspectos. Comenzando por literalmente guardar en su interior al bijuu de las nueve colas. Eso ya lo calificaba como una persona siniestra, pero no para él. Quizás se trataba de su gusto casi adictivo por la adrenalina de hacer algo loco e imprudente, pero le gustaba estar cerca del jinchuriki. Era atrayente e interesante.

_“No quiero que el mundo me vea pues no entenderían”_

Uchiha sabía de las dudas que generaba su presencia en cercanía de Menma. No había quien no creyera eso una astuta treta para hacerse con el poder del bijuu dentro de Menma, incluyendo al mencionado. Buscaban segundas intenciones inexistentes. Sólo deseaba estar allí para él. Ser con quien pudiera contar cuando las lágrimas que no venían a aquellos ojos azules quisieran desbordar ese corazón herido. Fue manipulado por una entidad desconocida que lo hizo atacar Konoha. Se equivocó y arrepintió, pero el estigma seguía allí. El jinchuriki era una amenaza potencial de la cual cuidarse. Alguien a quien tener bajo la lupa constante y eso, por muy fuerte que fuera Menma, lo estaba afectando.

―Deberíamos ir al Ichiraku Ramen ―propuso al shinobi de ojos azules mostrándole una gran sonrisa―. Hasta podría invitarte ―sugirió en un tono coqueto.

―Piérdete, Charasuke ―rechazó cruzado de brazos comenzando a caminar alejándose del puente donde solían reunirse los miembros del equipo siete―. No tengo tiempo para perder contigo ―dijo antes de seguir su camino ignorando las protestas del otro.

A pesar de que Uchiha se quejó, insultó e hizo berrinche nada cambió. Uzumaki se alejó sin siquiera mirar atrás. El joven heredero del sharingan soltó un largo suspiro y fue a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol. Apoyó su espalda contra la madera del tronco y dormitó un rato antes de dejarse llevar por la suave brisa primaveral. Terminó durmiendo profundamente hasta ser despertado por el llamado de su hermano. Lo vio parado en la puerta de su habitación mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido de haber pasado tan repentinamente de estar en el campo de entrenamiento a su cuarto.

―No deberías quedarte dormido a pleno aire libre ―regañó sin entrar a su habitación.

―Estoy durmiendo en mi habitación ―señaló con obviedad el menor de los hermanos señalando su cama―. Deja de abusar de tu sharingan, estás quedándote ciego, hermano ―se burló haciendo rodar los ojos al mayor por semejante tontería.

―Tienes suerte de que Menma-kun te trajera antes de que te diera un resfriado ―soltó antes de bufar y alejarse de allí rumbo al comedor donde sus padres los estaban esperando―. Pronto estará la cena lista, date prisa ―ordenó alejándose.

Charasuke ante el comentario no mostró sorpresa o algún rastro de extrañeza. Él sabía bien que el otro lo había llevado. Siempre había sido así desde que eran pequeños. Uzumaki siempre tan al pendiente, precavido y responsable por la seguridad y bienestar de los demás. Cualquier persona que el otro apreciara, era cuidada como algo preciado. Y orgullosamente puso al límite la paciencia del jinchuriki encontrándose con sus constantes cuidados.

―De algo sirvió fingir que estaba dormido ―susurró para sí mismo sacando la lengua con travesura.

Si había un motivo por el cual llamaba a Menma “ángel” en secreto, era por esos pequeños detalles. Siempre sincero, atento y discreto. Tal cual un ángel de la guarda que no se puede ver ni sentir, pero cuando más se lo requiere allí está. Desde el día en que Charasuke se enamoró de Menma supo bien que su nueva meta sería convertirse en un ángel para el otro, alguien a su nivel, digno de ser correspondido a sus sentimientos.


	5. Día 5: Monstruo

**Día 5: Monstruo**

No tenía idea cómo sucedió o la razón de ello, pero la idea de destruir la aldea donde nació, se coló lentamente en su mente. Avanzó cuál virus e infectó sus pensamientos. Se alió con un misterioso enmascarado y atacó a quienes amaba. Recordaba haber recobrado el conocimiento estando en los brazos de su madre. Captó la preocupación y el alivio en los ojos azulados de su progenitor. Jamás había visto a su madre tan asustada y al mismo tiempo aliviada de tenerlo de regreso. Sintió la culpa carcomerle por dentro al darse cuenta del peso de sus acciones. Sus progenitores fueron comprensivos y amables con él. Sin embargo, bien sabía que todo había cambiado para él. Sus compañeros se forzaban a actuar de manera natural cerca suyo, mas en cuanto podían evitaban estar cerca suyo. Incluso Hinata y Sakura ya no se tomaban las confianzas de abrazarlo. No es que lo extrañara, pero evidenciaba el cambio.

Minato hacia lo posible por recomendarlo para el examen de ascenso a chunnin. Su clan de por sí era pequeño y de poco prestigio, haciendo más complicado ser tomado en cuenta. Su reputación como un shinobi digno había sido forjada por mano de su propio mérito. Él no tenía un clan prodigioso elevando las expectativas sobre su persona a diferencia de su compañero de equipo Uchiha. Y pensando en él, encontró extraño el comportamiento del otro. Había estado demasiado… ¿atento? Nunca tuvieron mayores altercados siendo miembros del mismo equipo. ―exceptuando sus llamados de atención por los despistes de Charasuke―. Pero no eran amigos extremadamente cercanos. Estaban lejos de ser como Chouji y Shikamaru.

―Deberíamos ir al Ichiraku Ramen ―propuso el moreno mostrándole una gran sonrisa―. Hasta podría invitarte ―sugirió en un tono que catalogó como coqueto.

―Piérdete, Charasuke ―rechazó cruzado de brazos comenzando a caminar alejándose del puente donde solían reunirse los miembros del equipo siete―. No tengo tiempo para perder contigo ―dijo antes de seguir su camino ignorando las protestas del otro.

En otras circunstancias, habría aceptado, con cierta renuencia para mantener el orgullo, pero lo habría hecho. No obstante, ya no lo hacía. Quería estar lejos de él, de todos, pero especialmente de Charasuke. Aun no podía perdonarse lo que había hecho con anterioridad. ¿Y si perdía el control nuevamente y atacaba a su mejor amigo? Jamás se perdonaría hacerle algo a él. Tomó aire intentando calmarse y decidió regresar al campo de entrenamiento. Tras su rechazo asumió que el otro se retiró para hacer lo mismo de siempre: seducir chicas bonitas. Gruñó un poco al imaginarlo, mas era su culpa por haberle dado un “no” por respuesta. Una punzada de dolor en su cabeza lo hizo sujetarse la zona afectada en un inútil intento por calmar el dolor.

―Debo tranquilizarme ―dijo para sí mismo mirando su reflejo en el agua al llegar al puente―. Soy un monstruo ―afirmó viendo sus ojos rojizos.

No era sólo el cambio en el color de sus irises, sino también su chakra. Sintió al Kyubi envolviéndolo con su poder y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo buscando reaccionar. Se arrojó agua al rostro repetidas veces y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque para ocultarse. Si alguien veía esa apariencia, sin dudas sería encerrado en una celda y perderían la llave. Sintió la presencia del chakra de Uchiha cerca de allí. Se ocultó pensando en esperar a que se fuera para salir y seguir con lo suyo, pero cuando los minutos pasaban y no había ningún cambio, se preocupó. ¿Y si estaba herido? No había otro motivo por el cual estaría en medio del bosque. Sin importarle su apariencia se acercó deprisa topándose con algo que no esperaba.

―Idiota ―insultó por lo bajo al verlo dormir.

Estuvo tentando a dejarlo ahí y aprovechar su buena suerte para irse sin ser visto, pero notó una serpiente acercándose al desprevenido azabache. Con un kunai atravesó al rastrero animal dándole fin a la amenaza. Temiendo que la situación se repitiera le pareció conveniente llevarlo a su hogar. Usó un _henge no jutsu_ para disimular el cambio en su apariencia antes de alzar a Charasuke en su espalda. Caminó sintiendo la respiración de Uchiha en su nuca. Le daba escalofríos sentirlo en una zona tan sensible. Además, a causa del movimiento, de vez en cuando aquellos rosados labios rozaban la piel descubierta de su nuca. Apresuró un poco el paso evitando ser visto por las personas del barrio Uchiha. Entró directamente a la habitación del moreno a través de la ventana y lo dejó en la cama. De un salto salió nuevamente por la ventana.

―Usar un jutsu de transformación no lo solucionará todo ―comentó Itachi cruzado de brazos.

―¿Me vigilas? ―preguntó a la defensiva Menma, listo para pelear si pensaba delatarlo―. ¿Vas a capturarme acaso?

―Sólo te advierto que si me das aunque sea un motivo para considerarte peligroso ―pronunció activando su propio sharingan―. No responderé por las consecuencias.

―No tienes que preocuparte por mí ―replicó el jinchuriki sintiendo la rabia del bijuu crecer al ver el sharingan.

―Me preocupa mi hermano y lo que puedas hacerle ―expresó el primogénito de los Uchiha―. Así como estás eres…

No le dio tiempo a terminar aquella frase y salió huyendo de aquel sitio. Uzumaki sabía que era cobarde hacer eso, pero no quería seguir oyendo más. Con su línea sucesoria era evidente que sabía acerca de su apariencia bajo aquella transformación.

_“No necesito que me lo digas, ya sé que soy un monstruo”_


	6. Día 6: Caricia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ángel", "Monstruo" , "caricia" y "oscuridad" son parte de una misma historia

**Día 6: Caricias**

La luz de la luna apenas se filtraba por la ventana haciendo resaltar las cortinas blancas ondeando con el viento. Estaba en una habitación a oscuras. No había diferencia entre tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados si se enfocaba en algún punto diferente a la ventana. Por ello, todos sus demás sentidos estaban al máximo. La textura de aquella piel dañada por las misiones ninjas era más notoria de lo normal. Sus dedos exploraban la suave blancura de aquel cuerpo topándose con pequeños relieves de cicatrices viejas. Heridas olvidadas por su dueño, pero que conseguían provocarle el deseo de lamerlas cual animal. Un mal recuerdo de dolor sustituido por el placer de su lengua áspera probándolo.

―Menma ―susurró su acompañante estando bajo su cuerpo cuando su boca le dio oportunidad de hablar.

―¿Quieres que me vaya? ―cuestionó con una mano acariciando su vientre desprovisto de tela alguna.

―Idiota ―murmuró Uchiha sujetando el rostro contrario entre sus manos―. Me ha costado mucho trabajo que dejaras de creer que quiero un beneficio de ti ―explicó mientras sus labios se unían.

―Aun así podrías negarte ―le recordó con su nariz hundiéndose en aquella cabellera negra dejando que le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz―. Siento que voy demasiado rápido.

―Tan grande es mi amor por ti que mi corazón podría estallar en cualquier momento ―confesó con aquellos ojos negros brillando llenos de amor―. No sé cómo hacerte entender mis sentimientos en palabras, así que es mejor ir a la acción ―comentó sintiéndose decepcionado de sí mismo por no darse a entender.

¿Fue un arrebato de pasión? Distancias no existen en el corazón para alcanzar a quien es dueño de aquellos puros sentimientos. Cualquier obstáculo o muro creado por los miedos de Menma serían derrumbados por Uchiha si era necesario. Pecaba de cobarde en ocasiones, temiendo el rechazo del jinchuriki, pero cuando se trataba de enfrentarse al mundo para estar a su lado, las dudas se esfumaban. No dejaría que nadie lo apartara de su persona. Sus ojos rojos y sus afiladas uñas rozándolo peligrosamente amenazando con desgarrarlo, no conseguían hacerlo desistir. La mirada de tristeza de Menma por otro lado, lo hacía dudar por breves segundos. ¿Aun no le creía o sólo estaba haciéndole eso para que dejara de insistir? No encontraba el valor para seguir fingiendo que no le importaba estar en vela con respecto a la naturaleza de su relación.

―Quiero estar contigo ―admitió finalmente Uzumaki con sus labios rozando el pabellón de la oreja de Uchiha con su aliento―. He estado durante largas noches pensando en ti…

―¿Te tocabas diciendo mi nombre? ―preguntó Charasuke intentando disipar la incomodidad con su tonta broma al estar tenso―. Vaya, no pensé que eras de los que fantaseaban con sus amigos.

―¡Idiota! ―bramó Menma apretando las muñecas del otro dejando grabados sus dedos en aquella pálida piel―. Estoy hablando en serio. Puede que esta sea la última vez que me verás ―advirtió con un gruñido animal―. Mírame ―ordenó con un tono de voz bajo y profundo.

Uchiha a regañadientes obedeció a lo pedido. Sus ojos se activaron como acto reflejo exhibiendo su sharingan en todo su esplendor. No es que de forma consciente Charasuke buscara pelear contra Menma, pero los humanos siguen siendo animales con instintos de preservación y el zorro demonio rugiendo desde el interior del otro era… No quería decirlo. Poner en palabras su sentir, sería el equivalente a aceptar que, una parte de él le tenía miedo y lo rechazaba. Uzumaki bajó un poco la mirada sentándose en la cama dándole la espalda al otro. Se arrepintió de estar allí en ese momento. Debieron separarse antes de permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. No obstante, no podía acallar esos molestos sentimientos que Charasuke hacía aflorar con sus insistentes muestras de afecto hacia él. Estaba tan ocupado pensando en ello que lo tomó desprevenido los cálidos y fuertes brazos rodeándolo.

―Yo te amo ―repitió por enésima vez quizás, pero la diferencia es que Uchiha sonaba derrotado y triste―. Quizás no importe mucho para ti, pero… lo que intento decir es que no puedo vivir sin ti ―confesó dándole un beso en la mejilla exhibiendo una sonrisa completamente honesta.

Los ojos azules se cerraron con lentitud sabiéndose derrotado. Su corazón se sentía abrumado por aquel idiota de sonrisa coqueta. Sus palabras eran como un bálsamo para sus heridas y sus palabras caricias para un alma atormentada en busca de un poco de paz.


	7. Día 7: Oscuridad

**Día 7: Oscuridad**

Abrió los ojos con cansancio. No había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche, pero los cerró por simple comodidad. Con el pasar de las horas se dio cuenta de lo mala idea que había sido no dormir. Hacerlo hubiera ahorrado muchos pensamientos innecesarios. Preguntas sobre el futuro y la búsqueda de soluciones a problemas que parecían nunca acabar. Charasuke estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado, pero sería egoísta ponerlo contra la aldea y su familia. En cuanto se supiera acerca de la pérdida de control sobre el bijuu, lo encerrarían. No había que ser muy listo para entenderlo. Aunque quizás pedía mucho a las pocas neuronas funcionales del Uchiha, quien ingenuamente soñaba con convencerlos de “curarlo”. Eso no era una enfermedad. Era un deseo nacido desde los abismos de su alma. Charasuke sólo estaba negándose a reconocerlo como lo que realmente era y eso podría hacerlo caer en el abismo junto a él.

―Deja de estresarte ―murmuró Uchiha con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo del otro.

―¿Cómo sabes que lo estoy? ―preguntó Menma fijando sus rojizos y afilados ojos en el otro. Se había mantenido inmutable y estático, procurando no poner en alerta al otro.

―Tu corazón late demasiado deprisa ―respondió el moreno mientras la palma de su mano se apoyaba en la zona del corazón―. Dime, ¿en qué estás pensando? ―pidió con sus ojos negros observándolo sin miedo mientras compartían aquella cama.

―Ya debes saberlo, o al menos intuirlo ―replicó Uzumaki apoyando la mano en la pálida mejilla, notando como en un pequeño descuido, una de sus uñas afiladas cortó esa piel. Una gota de sangre se deslizó por su dedo y asustado quiso retirarlo.

―Tranquilo ―pidió el joven de ojos negros mientras sujetaba su mano y la mantenía apoyada en su mejilla―. No voy a morir por un pequeño corte tuyo ―bromeó besándole la mano.

―Esto que sucedió… ―habló el jinchuriki con pesar sabiendo que luego de haber hecho el amor sería difícil lo siguiente.

No fue un simple acto carnal lo compartido. Charasuke a pesar de su aterradora apariencia había aceptado compartir su lecho con él. Permitió un acceso no sólo a su cuerpo, sino también a su alma. Le dio paso a su corazón y la facilidad de destruirlo desde adentro. Amarlo, era darle las herramientas al demonio para disponer de él cuando se le diera la gana. Uzumaki temía de sí mismo, de las posibilidades y sus propios deseos. Se mordió los labios buscando causarse un daño semejante al que su uña provocó en el otro. Esos ojos negros se fijaron en los suyos con seriedad antes de sujetarlo por las mejillas.

―No fue un error y no voy a olvidarlo sólo porque tienes miedo ―aclaró Charasuke mientras le robaba un beso.

Lo había dejado mudo procesando sus palabras. Desde el día en que habló con Itachi él mismo tomó distancia de Charasuke. Evitaba ser participe de actividades en conjunto si no era estrictamente necesario. A las misiones debía asistir para no levantar sospechas, pero a salidas al Ichiraku o similares dejó de asistir. Era parte de su estrategia para mantener oculta su condición con aquel chakra del zorro. Siempre estaba alerta evitando ser visto por algún Uchiha o Hyuga y debía mantener una distancia precisa de los ninjas sensoriales o llamaría su atención. Era agotador todo ese trabajo, por ello la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en el bosque completamente en solitario.

No obstante, la persistencia de aquel Uchiha era superior a las de sus antiguas enamoradas. Siempre le llevaba el almuerzo para compartirlo entre ambos. Al principio mantenía el jutsu de transformación para evitar ser descubierto, pero Charasuke terminaba activando su sharingan involuntariamente. Contrario a su actuar habitual, huyó. Intentó escapar de Uchiha siendo alcanzado con molesta facilidad. Le dijo que lo ayudaría, prometió encontrar una solución. Menma sonrió con tristeza sabiéndose un caso perdido, pero lo dejó soñar. O quizás se permitió a sí mismo soñar con un futuro mejor. Se dejó endulzar el oído por aquellas promesas y terminó siguiendo a Charasuke al barrio Uchiha, específicamente a su casa para revisar los pergaminos allí. El azabache no tenía mucho tiempo para revisarlos sin despertar sospechas de sus padres. A causa de eso, aprovechó que aquella noche estaría completamente solo en casa para que Menma le ayudara a buscar respuestas, pero…

En algún momento que no les importaba recordar, terminaron juntos en la cama arrancándose la ropa mutuamente. No era lo que planearon y ahora no sabían qué sería de ambos.

―Tu hermano sabe de mi condición ―relató Menma tomando aire queriendo hacerle entender―. No sé cuando me reportara o si ya lo hizo.

―Si lo hacen escaparemos juntos ―afirmó Uchiha mirándolo con seriedad―. No permitiré que te encierren o asesinen.

―¿Y tu vida? ¿Tu familia, amigos y sueños? ―interrogó Uzumaki con la misma expresión de seriedad y dureza.

―Ellos estarán bien ―respondió con una sonrisa triste―. No es como si fueran a morir por mi ausencia, pero si yo te dejo ir ¿quién evitara que la soledad te consuma?

―¡No necesitas tenerme lástima! ―exclamó Uzumaki gruñendo con los colmillos asomándose de su boca.

―¡No es lástima! ―gritó Charasuke abrazándolo con fuerza―. Es miedo ―confesó haciendo que la oreja de Menma estuviera donde pudiera oír los latidos de su corazón―. Tengo miedo de esa parte de ti que cada día avanza más, pero temo mucho más saber que podrías tener una muerte trágica sin nadie que te recuerde ―explicó de forma torpe sin saber si se estaba dando a entender.

Menma sabía de sus sentimientos desde hacía tiempo. Los negó claramente. No quiso darles cabida en su vida para no causar esa situación tan complicada. Fue débil ante su propio corazón y su voluntad de apartarse de todo se vio quebrada por aquellos cálidos labios. Era tarde para arrepentirse. Era una batalla perdida y Uchiha reclamaba su premio sin siquiera pedirlo. Como vencido sólo le quedaba acatar su petición y entregarle su botín justamente ganado. Mas pondría una pequeña condición para asegurar su bienestar.

―¿Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya? ―preguntó con un tono entre broma y seriedad, mas en el fondo había algo de tristeza.

―Soy un Uchiha después de todo ―comentó con una sonrisa traviesa sintiéndose vencedor.

―Si vamos a seguir con esto… ―habló Uzumaki sujetando la mano contraria―. Promete que vas a asesinarme antes de que dañe a alguien.

Sus ojos negros no intentaron ocultar su impresión. Aquellas eran palabras mayores. Menma estaba confiándole su vida y la de los demás. Por un momento titubeó sin saber cuál debía ser su respuesta. Uzumaki lo sujetó contra su pecho siendo ahora él quien intentaba hacerle saber que también tenía miedo. En la oscuridad de aquella noche de luna llena, el moreno tomó una decisión a lo propuesto por su amado. Al oírlo, los ojos, usualmente azules, brillaron de emoción por aquellas palabras de su pareja.

_“Charasuke se enamoró de él a pesar del demonio en su interior y él no pudo hacer más que entregarse a la oscuridad de aquellos hermosos ojos negros tornándose rojizos”_

OWARI


End file.
